Myspace Obsession in Forks
by Violent Delights
Summary: What happens when the whole population or Forks, except Edward, is lured into the joys of myspace.  What Drastic measures have to be taken?  Funny one shot.


_This was just a silly idea that I came up with one day when I was trying to get to sleep and thought it would be funny to see._

_Please R&R_

_Enjoy._

_Violent Delights_

Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story, Stephenie Meyer does.

I also mean no harm to the reputation of  and would like to inform you all that it's a good website and doesn't actually ruin relationships!

Edward P.O.V 

I ran effortlessly through the forest eager to see my Bella again. Her house came into view and I saw her bedroom light on. I smiled to myself, knowing she was inside waiting for me. I approached her house and positioned myself just below her window.

I leaped up the tree and looked in the window. I saw her; if my heart could skip a beat it would of. Her very presence was enough to make me feel the highest of joys

She was sitting at her computer, probably replying to an email for Renee. I opened the window and quietly slid in. I snuck up behind her and kissed her neck. She jumped and I chuckled.

'Edward! Don't do that to me you scared the life out of me!' she smacked me on my arm and pretended to try to get away.

'Hello, Bella' I breathed on her neck, not needing to tighten my grip around her waist to keep her from escaping. 'How's Renee?'

She turned around to look at me, confusion in her eyes 'huh?'

I darted my eyes over to the computer and frowned.

Myspace?

I'd heard about that somewhere, in the mind of some dull child in school.

Noticing my glance at the computer Bella began to explain.

'Oh this! No, Renee hasn't emailed in a while. This,' she waved her hand towards the screen. 'It's an online website, sort of like a chatroom, but with profiles and music. Jessica was telling me about it today as school during trig. It's really cool! I mean look I've already got photo comments and over 30 friends! The thrill of it Edward.'

I could never understand why humans were intrigued with such things like this. By the sounds of it, this 'Myspace' website was no more intriguing than Med school for the third time round. However my beautiful Bella seemed to like it, so I smiled back at her. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips and went to sit on her bed to wait for her to finish.

I had been reminiscing about a bet I'd lost with Emmett and Jasper earlier on who would back out first in a fight between Alice and Rosalie. After Jasper focused on Alice and Rosalie with waves of anger it was not long before the fight broke out. Surprisingly, it kept up pretty long. I was beginning to regret choosing this bet as I could hear that Emmett was getting something out of Rosalie acing like this. I had groaned and looked over to Jasper who looked generally confused, as he must have been feeling Alice and Rosalie's anger mixed with Emmett's arousal. After about 15 minutes of vampire speed hitting, Rosalie changed her tactics and began to rip Alice's clothes. Alice eventually shrieked in defeat, complaining that she had just got the outfit yesterday. I chuckled to myself; of course Rosalie would play dirty.

It was then that I noticed Bella wasn't lying in my arms. It was dark outside and it suddenly occurred to me that hours had passed. I turned to the computer, there was Bella staring intently at the computer screen. I watched her for several minutes. She would refresh her homepage every 10 seconds and now and again a 'new comment' or 'friend request' alert would appear and she would squeal.

I found it amusing at first then realised I was half two in the morning.

'Bella, love, don't you think you should come to bed and sleep?' I ask concerned.

'...Hmm? Ye sure in a minute Edward,' her voice distracted.

I frowned and stood up to go over to her, 'It's half two, don't you think its time you went to bed?' I leaned down to kiss her neck but she jerked away and squealed 'another picture comment! Oh this is great! Oh its from Eric!' she was practically hoping off her seat. ' 'You look beautiful in this XXX' ' she read from the screen, 'aw that's so sweet of him, I should comment him back!'

I low growl erupted from my throat, since when did Bella enjoy Eric complementing her constantly?

'Calm down Edward, its only a picture comment,' she tried to assure me, not looking away from the screen.

I sat down on the edge of her bed, waiting patiently for her to finish up.

An hour went by and I was still sitting alone 'Bella?' I was usually not one to pester, but she had school tomorrow. This surely wasn't healthy.

'Oh Edward?! You're still here?' She turned to me, 'I don't think I'll be sleeping tonight, so you can just go home if you want.'

My jaw literally dropped, I didn't mean it to, but I was so shocked at the words that had just come out of her mouth. Since when did Bella want me to go away just because she wasn't planning on sleeping?

'Um…okay.' I replied confused. 'I'll pick you up tomorrow for school ye?'

'Ye sure, sure, whatever night Edward.' She didn't even look up from the screen; she just waved a hand behind her.

I climbed down out her window and on the grass at the bottom. Before I started running I faintly heard Bella's laugh and her exclaiming that Eric's comments were too generous. A stab of pain and jealously hit my heart and I began running home.

I entered to see the whole front room empty. I assumed everyone had went out for a quick hunt until I heard Rosalie's shrill laugh coming upstairs from what I assumed to be Carlisle office.

I went upstairs and saw an additional four laptops computers aside Carlisle's desktop.

'Hi Edward!' Alice beamed at me.

'What are you all doing?' I asked in confusion.

Rosalie looked at me as if I was mad, 'what are you talking about? Have you not got a Myspace?' she snorted.

I went round to see their screens. I saw the same homepage Bella had been refreshing the whole night.

There was Rosalie's, whose screen name was 'Sex Kitten ' and had a rather revealing picture as her default. I observed that she was getting continuous friend requests from various men of all ages and she was accepting all and reply hat she was too good for them.

Emmett's would of probably of made me laugh if I wasn't so astonished with the whole situation. 'Muscle Man Emmett is in your extended network' and next to this was Emmett showing off his muscle in a macho man pose.

I continued on to Jaspers laptop. His name was plain and it was just a picture of him and Alice together.

Alice's was probably the worst. Her profile was full of different designer labels and even few lines down express her love for shopping in a different way. 'Shopaholic Alice' featured a picture of her in big sunglasses smiling broadly and admiring all her different outfits in the back round.

I look over to Carlisle and Esme hopeful. Surely they hadn't been drawn into all this aswell. I was taken aback by the large heading 'Mr and Mrs Cullen in Da house' .I cringed. Had everyone gone mad with this?

I was brought back into reality with an excited Emmett thumping me on the back 'give us your URL and I'll add you Edward!'

'I done have one,' I repeated. Emmett's simple mind was so confused and I laughed. My thoughts were cut short by a shriek from Alice claiming Bella had just added her

'She's going number one on my top 8! Oh wait!' she looked over to Jasper. 'Make that number two' She winked at Jasper 'sorry jazz.'

I sighed in frustration. 'What is this all about? It's just a stupid website'

Rosalie rolled her eyes '_You'd_ never understand' she murmured under her breath and went back to thinking about how beautiful she was with all her admirers. I could understand why she likes it, endless amounts of people telling her how beautiful she was, but as for everyone else I just didn't get it. No one seemed to be making any conversation. They were all concentrating on their screens too much. I sulked out of the room and into my bedroom and put on some music to relax to.

We were late for class, as I had to wait for Bella to check her Myspace. This was getting ridiculous. Communication between us was worryingly low. I was sitting at the lunch table moving the food around on my plate listening to everyone at the table talking about myspace.

'So then I told him to get lost and deleted him from my friend list!' Jessica said smugly. Everyone laughed at some joke I'd missed. I sighed.

'What's wrong baby?' Bella sounded concerned. Before I could answer she was babbling 'Is this because you haven't got a Myspace? Don't worry I'll make you one tonight. We can be each other number one's!' Her eyes gleamed with excitement. I nodded my head. Was she so caught up with this Myspace craze that she thought something like that, like fitting in, affected me?

The bell rang and I went stood up waiting for Bella as we had biology. Lauren interrupted everyone packing up and half screamed 'Guys! Don't forget I have a new picture! Remember to comment it and all will be returned. Okay thanks guys! Mwah!' Her mind was full of thoughts of everyone commenting her picture calling her beautiful and people being jealous of her. After packing the rest of her stuff she walked off with Jessica to their next class.

As we were walking out the lunchroom Bella grabbed a hold of Mike's arm.

'Oi, you! I have a bone to pick with you'

I smiled, some things never changed with mike, I wondered what he'd done to annoy her now. 'Why haven't you added me on Myspace yet?' Bella continued.

My face dropped. Mike Newton? She hated the boy, this Myspace thing was getting so out of hand.

The day was long. I couldn't talk to my Bella or Alice about anything apart from Myspace and I had to block everyone else minds out as they were constantly thinking about it.

I was going to go crazy. I drove Bella home, trying to make some conversation that wasn't Internet involved. Somehow it always managed to relate back.

Bella seemed distant and unconcerned with anything I said. I needed to sort out this problem soon. Maybe I should just make a Myspace, I thought. No, this craze will be finished by the end of the week.

We reached Bella's house and she through herself out the door and ran toward the house. She fell at least three times and each time I caught her and received no thank you or even a thought. Her face was just filled with determination to get inside. As soon as she was in, instead of starting Charlie's dinner, she ran up stairs and flicked the switch for the computer on.

She screech. 'NEW COMMENTS! NEW MESSAGES! PICTURE COMMENTS! FRIEND REQUESTS!' I entered the room a this point and Bella turned to me 'OH EDWARD! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! JUST LOOK AT ALL THESE ALERTS.' Her face sparkled with happiness, and although this Myspace website was ruining our relationship I couldn't help but smile back at her, this generally made her happy and I suppose, on a level, that made me happy.

She read through her messages and comments, laughing at Emmett's pitiful jokes about me and how I haven't had the experience of sex, and now Myspace and how many more of life's pleasures I was going to cut out.

After about 2 hours I sat up and went over to the screen to see if I could prompt any interest. All my thoughts were clouded by various comments from Mike Newton expressing his love for Bella, asking her to leave me for him. Then I saw it. Mike Newton was number one on her myspace. I wasn't familiar with the website, but I knew this was bad.

'Mike Newton…number one eh?' I tried to act casual.

Seeing through my act Bella turned and replied 'It's okay Edward, I'll always love you, not Mikey. Mikey's just a really close friend of mine.'

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. Mikey? Since when was she so close to him, enough to nick name him 'Mikey.'

I was sick with all this internet and myspace talk. I was sick with not being able to talk about anything else. I was sick in fear Bella would leave me for this disgusting Mike 'Mikey' Newton.

Maybe I was overeating?

I needed to calm down and think. I needed to hunt.

Sadly, with no trouble at all from Bella, I excused myself and promised to see Bella later that night.

I wandered around the forest aimlessly for 5 hours straight going over things in my head. I finally decided to just wait this craze out. I assumed Carlisle would at least be through with it already.

I ran back to my house and was yet again greeted by an empty room. I went to my room and put on some Debussy to clear my mind.

Four weeks. Four whole weeks and this phase still hasn't past. Bella and my family haven't spoken anymore than 5 sentences to me since I decided to wait this out. Bella and Alice hadn't been in school for a whole week now. They had spent their time at their houses clicking that refresh button. I still felt affection from Bella and my family, but it was clouded by their obsession for Myspace.

It was time for drastic measures.

I ran round to Bella's house. Calm. Stay calm I thought. I looked above me, inspecting the wires connecting to the house.

Cut off the phone line, cut off the internet.

What did I have to be scared of? Falling? No. Being electrocuted? Certainly not.

So what was I waiting for?

I leaped up the large pole leading up to the Swan Residents Power supplies.

I had a rough idea of which wire to disconnect.

One simple cut and I'd have my life back again, my Bella.

I looked down at the four wires. I picked the 3rd one to the right and cut. I looked over to the house to make sure I'd not cut the electricity line. The lights were still on, I relaxed. I then suddenly heard Bella's high scream. I leaped off the top of the pole and jumped into Bella's room. She was sobbing. As soon as she saw me she collapsed into my arms. I asked her what was wrong, all she could reply with was a weak point to the computer screen which displayed the sign 'connection not detected.'

I was disgusted with myself that I had had to go to these measures that including making Bella be this upset, but I couldn't cope anymore and I needed my Bella back.

She left for the bathroom to change into her pyjamas. I quickly went over to the computer and began to finish this craze for once and all. I swiftly took the broadband box and cut some important wires that were vital for it to work.

I innocently place myself back on her bed for her arrival.

She entered the room, red eyed, pockets full of tissues. She came to lay on the bed with me and silently mourned. I managed to calm her down by humming her lullaby and tracing patterns around her face. She eventually drifted into sleep. I heard her once again call my name and tell me she loved me.

My angel was back.


End file.
